


I'll be Looking at the Stars (but I'll be seeing you)

by PeridotQueen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotQueen/pseuds/PeridotQueen
Summary: **SPOILER WARNING**Jyn realizes her place in the galaxy and confronts her downfall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very short one-shot I wrote on the way home from seeing Rogue One because I'm emo.
> 
> **EXTRA SPOLIER WARNING**

* * *

 

She looks out at the light in front of her and she sees her father

and she sees her mother smiling down at her.

And she sees her friends. She sees the people who have fought next to her.

She sees the criminal, the blind man, the pilot, the gunman, and the machine.

She sees the Rebel Alliance she once did not believe in standing with her against the Imperial Empire.

And she feels the sand beneath her knees and the clothes she wears against her skin.

And there is a great heat coming from the horizon, but she will not run.

She sees the destruction of a city, but she knows the beginning of a victory.

She knows victory because rebellions are built on hope;

and she has hope.

 

_She has hope._


End file.
